


Robbie Hooks Up With Sportacus on Grindr

by sexyhandsomejack



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Slapping, boot licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyhandsomejack/pseuds/sexyhandsomejack
Summary: I wrote this months and months and months ago, before the Lazytown Renaissance. I thought nobody would ever be interested in Lazytown ever again so this is a story where Robbie goes on Grindr and hooks up with Sportacus. The original title of the document was, 'I have sunk very low.' The title is now only slightly better. I never thought this would see the light of day, but this fandom has been commanded to Keep Meme-ing, and so I am releasing this roughly written and ill-advised story into the world. I don't know if Grindr still works this way, so pretend this happened like a year ago. Be well, Meme Friends.





	

“ _Ahh_ , another lazy Saturday night!” Robbie Rotten said, grabbing a big bowl of popcorn as he flopped down into his fluffy orange chair. “Time for some television!”

With a grin, he took the remote control off the little table beside his chair and pressed a button. The television lowered down from the ceiling, and the audio began blaring the dialog for an infomercial. Normally, Robbie didn’t mind staring mindlessly at a decent infomercial, but he’d had a long week of trying to get a patent put through for a new invention, and he needed a program he could really get immersed in.

He flicked through a few dozen channels, nibbling absentmindedly on his popcorn. It was a nice spring evening, perfect for cuddling up in his silk robe and nothing else, and he was already starting to feel more relaxed. Normally it was too cold and damp to wear just the robe by itself- and in the summer it was too hot- so as much as he hated to admit it, spring was one of his favorite times of the year. It rained a lot, which kept the annoying brats of Lazytown indoors a day or two during the week, and let him work in peace in his laboratory without their shrill voices echoing down to him. 

Thankfully, it had rained that day too, and instead of a pounding headache, he was relaxed, calm, and happy. 

He clicked through a few more channels. Cooking. Home improvement. Porn. Cheap sci fi movie. Another infomercial...

Robbie clicked back a few channels, stopping when he saw a woman writhing on the screen, bare breasted, her legs spread open as a good looking, muscular guy pumped two fingers in and out of her wet pussy. 

He hummed to himself, slid down a few inches in his chair, and made himself comfortable. It wasn’t a particularly spectacular film, but it’d been a few days since he’d even thought about touching himself. It wasn’t just that he worked long days and got buried in his work, but when he was trying to relax, well... all that damn noise. But now, in the middle of the night, he was all alone. 

On the screen, the man started going down on the woman. She sighed, and Robbie bit his lower lip, missing the feeling of having someone wrap their lips around his cock. His hand snuck in between the folds of his robe and found his cock, which was already growing firm. 

With his other hand, he turned up the volume, listening to the woman’s breathy pleas escape her parted lips. His cock twitched in his grasp. He pumped it a few times, a bead of precum pearling at the tip. 

Suddenly, he grew frustrated. 

“Ugh, what am I _doing_?” he grunted. “I have the whole weekend off, and here I am doing this myself when I could get someone to do it _for_ me!” With that, he grabbed his cell phone from his robe pocket and unlocked it. Most people in Lazytown didn’t know Robbie had a cell phone, because almost none of them had one, either. But Robbie needed one for his business, and it had worked out well for...other... purposes. Quickly, he tapped on the Tinder app and searched for women close by who were looking for casual sex. Nobody nearby appeared to be online. He snarled in frustration, went to OkCupid, and was soon vexed by the same issue. 

“This is so frustrating!” he snarled. “Living out in the middle of nowhere! There is nothing- and nobody- to do here!” His lips pursed in annoyance, and on a whim, he glanced up at the television screen. The male actor had pulled the woman to him and plunged his cock into her, his hips thrusting as his muscles flexed. 

A soft blush crossed Robbie’s cheeks. 

It’d been a little while since he’d been with a man. It wasn’t that he didn’t love it as much as he liked being with a woman, but he was terribly tall, and it was sometimes difficult to find a partner who’d take the dominant role when they realized that Robbie towered over them. 

Besides, the last time that he’d been on Grindr, there hadn’t been anyone signed up within a forty mile radius except for himself, and he found that a little embarrassing. It felt... lonely.

“If I don’t find anyone, I’ll just... I’ll just do it _myself_ ,” he muttered. Nervously, he tapped the Grindr app. At first, he didn’t even want to glance at his phone screen. It was useless, he thought, he’d look and there wouldn’t be any local matches. Finally, he took a deep breath and looked down.

As usual, the collage of men were from forty miles away or more, and he nearly shut off the phone without another thought. But then he gasped, because right there, on the first square, was a picture of a male torso, built and muscular, wearing a short sleeved white t-shirt. A little green dot was lit up on the profile picture, signaling that he was online. And his distance was listed as...

Robbie nearly dropped his phone from shock.

A half mile away. 

His mind suddenly in a daze, Robbie glanced at the screen name, seeing that the user had called themselves _notaperfect10_. 

_This is... No... It can’t be..._

Robbie flopped back down into his orange chair, feeling numb as he flicked off the television and stared slack jawed at his phone. It _couldn’t_ be that annoying sports elf, he thought to himself, that was _impossible_. It was probably someone visiting from out of town who was looking for someone to be with over the weekend. But those arms... that username... the fact that Sportacus’ blimp was hovering in the night sky precisely a half mile away from Robbie’s underground lair...

_It’s not him... It’s not, it’s not, it’s not..._

He clicked on the profile and read it. 

 

_Online_

.5 miles away

43 years old

5’9’’ 

White

Single

Grindr Tribes: Daddy

Looking for: Dates, Friends, Relationships, Right Now

 

Hi! I’m very active guy who loves outdoor activities and making new friends! English is not my first language, but have been living here for some years now! Very happy to meet for hiking, other sport, dates, or any other active thing we can do together! ;) 

 

For a moment, Robbie was breathless. His finger hovered over the message button, but truth be told, he wasn’t sure what the hell he would say, and even then...

“No no no...” he whispered to himself, frowning deeply. “We are not going to go messaging Sportakook... that would be... _disgusting_. The irritating elf doing his flippity flips in the bedroom... ” He couldn’t help but crack a bit of a smile, though he felt suddenly sad. He’d harbored quite the crush on the stupid hero for a long while, and even Robbie himself couldn’t get a grasp on his ridiculous behavior in front of Sportacus. He loved every time he caused Sportacus hell, loved the rare scowl he could get to cross the man’s face, loved to get Sportacus worked up and pissed off in a way that no one else in Lazytown could. He loved when Sportacus would rush to the scene of an ‘emergency’ only to realize he’d been tricked, he loved when Sportacus fell into his traps, played along with their little games...

Robbie suddenly paused, the truth that he tried so hard to shove down deep into the dark confines of his mind popping back up like a persistent patch of weeds. Sometimes, when Robbie was bored, he caused trouble just for fun, and sometimes, even though Sportacus clearly knew better right from the start, he’d play along with Robbie for seemingly no reason at all. Sportacus didn’t seem like a man who enjoyed being diverted from his daily training for no reason, but even Robbie had to admit that his detective disguise hadn’t been particularly convincing, and Sportacus had still gone along with the whole game, even getting into a cage for most of the day while Robbie ate cake and napped in a nearby hammock. 

The word _daddy_ on the profile made a lump rise in Robbie’s throat. 

_I didn’t know Mr. Flippity Flip was that much older than me_ , he thought. And even Robbie had to confess that Sportacus, despite being deathly annoying, was a sweet, fun loving guy who could easily get tons of younger guys. 

_Maybe I am not young enough. Not... good looking enough._

If this was indeed Sportacus, Robbie wasn’t sure how long he’d been on Grindr, but one thing was for sure- he’d never bothered to message Robbie, even now, while they were both online. His skin crawled a bit when he realized that they were both online, and that meant that Sportacus had ignored him.

And, worst of all... Robbie didn’t have a discreet profile like Sportacus’. In such an incredibly small town as Lazytown, no one was going to see his profile anyway, and he couldn’t risk losing someone else’s interest for long distance dating if they only wanted to message profiles that had face pics. He thought his profile picture was pretty handsome. He’d softened his features when he’d taken the selfie, smiling with a gentle purse of his lips while making his eyes look wide and sensual. But Robbie wasn’t naive. He knew what he looked like, and he wasn’t a cute little thing like Sportacus probably wanted. 

“Wait, why am I thinking about this at all?!” he yelled to himself. “I would never date such an annoying idiot with the constant flipping! And jumping! And... _Yech!_ Sports candy!” Robbie stuck his tongue out of his mouth and pretended to gag.

“Ugh, how will I look Sportaflop in the eyes tomorrow when we both saw each other on here?” Robbie asked himself, sighing deeply. “Maybe I just try to sleep and worry about that later. Ha! If he asks me about it, I make fun of him for it! Yes, that’s it!” 

With a smug grin, he flopped back into the orange chair, grabbed his blanket, and got ready to shut his eyes.

But a few seconds later, a Grindr alert flashed on his phone.

Fuck, Robbie thought, it can’t be.

Sure enough, when he flicked back to the app, he had a message waiting for him.

 _Hi Robbie!_ it said. 

That was it. 

Just _Hi Robbie!_ , sent by user notaperfect10.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Robbie muttered. Unable to process what was happening, his fingers ticked out a reply and he hit send before he could realize what he was typing.

_Go away, Sportakook! First Lazytown, and now Grindr? Can’t I get some peace away from you anywhere?_

A reply came a minute later. 

_Haha, how did you know it was me?_

Oh, fuck.

Robbie nearly slapped himself on the forehead when he realized what he’d done. 

_You have your stupid beep-beep-beep crystal thing number right in your username Sportacus, you are not subtle._

_Well you have your face right in, too, so I said hello!_ Sportacus replied. Suddenly a picture came through, and feeling a bit stunned, Robbie stared in a bit of disbelief. 

Sportacus had sent a selfie. 

And it was disarming.

Sportacus was grinning, the pink tip of his tongue poking out from between his front teeth, as he winked at the camera. He appeared to be laying down in bed, his white pillow puffed out on the sides of his pointed ears. His blue eyes were piercing yet friendly, but it was his hair that caught Robbie off guard the most. Sportacus’ hair was soft, blond, and wavy, laying in a fluffly halo around his head. He was wearing a slightly baggy blue button up sweater, the collar of that same tight, white t-shirt sticking out from the top. The lights in his blimp were turned down low, making the man look far more human... and sensual... than Robbie had ever cared to notice before- and from the angle that the elf had taken it from, Robbie could picture climbing on top of him, looking down while he wrapped his legs around Sportacus’ waist, and-

 _“ARRRRGGHH! STOP, STOP STOP!”_ Robbie yelled at himself, bouncing up and down on his heels. 

_Isn’t it well past your bed time, elf?_ he slammed into the reply box.

 _Can’t sleep,_ Sportacus replied. _Restless._

Robbie swallowed hard. There was nearly never a reason that Sportacus couldn’t sleep, and apparently tonight he was spending his time looking on dating sites. Or, as his profile had said, something for ‘right now’. 

_You are always up late, right_? Sportacus asked. _I bet you look better sleepy than I do!_

 _Don’t do it,_ Robbie begged himself. J _ust end the conversation. Don’t reply. He’s just bored, he’d never want you._ But, despite everything in his mind telling him that this was a waste of time, that little thrill of toying with someone suddenly flashed into his mind, lighting up that part of his brain like only Sportacus seemed to do. 

Pushing his qualms aside, he leaned back in his chair, crooked one arm behind him and halfway rested his head on it, and gave the camera the biggest doe eyes he could manage. Before he could stop himself, he hit send. 

_I always look better than you do, Sharticus,_ he texted with the picture.

He waited.

Two minutes later, no reply had come. 

_Fuck,_ he thought to himself, _I guess I actually pissed him off enough that time. Or bored him._

But then, another minute later, the reply from Sporticus came through.

_I told you so, it said._

Puzzled, Robbie sent a simple, _Hm?_

_You look cute sleepy._

Robbie’s breath caught in his throat. _He didn’t mean that how you think... he just..._ He shook his head to himself. 

_Well then why don’t you let me sleep, 10?_ Robbie typed. _Go play a stupid game and get yourself tired so you can go running around town with those annoying kids in the morning._

Another two minutes of radio silence, and then...

 _We could play a game together,_ sent Sportacus. 

Robbie’s heart began pattering faster in his chest, a blush creeping across his cheeks. 

_Oh? And what sort of moronic game would that be?_ he asked. 

Instead of giving a real answer, Sportacus simply sent another picture. It was him again, but from a higher angle. He’d sat up on the edge of his bed, getting the full length of his body into the shot. Below his tight white shirt, which rippled over his chest and abs, he wore simple blue pajama bottoms, and he’d turned up the lights a bit so that the camera could get a better image.

 _Your turn,_ said his next message.

Robbie chewed his bottom lip nervously, his heart now doing a full drum beat against his rib cage. He angled his camera up as well, getting as much as possible into the picture. He wasn’t wearing his pajama bottoms, just his robe, and he suddenly felt self conscious about letting too much show, trying to hide his legs which had always seemed curvy yet skinny next to Sportacus’. He hit send, chewing absentmindedly on his thumb nail.

 _You look relaxed,_ Sportacus replied. Nice pajamas! _Okay, my turn again?_

The next picture Sportacus sent was of him with the forefinger and thumb of his free hand resting on the third button of his sweater... because the top two had been undone, revealing more of the tight white t-shirt underneath. 

Undressing himself already, Robbie thought, both shocked and now undeniably turned on. But how far could he possibly take this?

He loosened the knot of his robe just enough to expose more of his neck and a hint of his collarbones. A bit of chest hair peeked out the top, and on top of everything else, he realized that Sportacus had always looked fairly clean shaven or covered in soft, blond hair that had been bleached by the sun. _If he wasn’t turned off before, he will be after he sees that,_ he thought, glancing at his own picture, where his eyes could focus on nothing but his pale flesh and dark body hair. 

But Sportacus kept playing. And, in the next shot he sent, his pupils were blown wide, and a pink blush had blossomed on his cheeks. This time, Sportacus had unbuttoned the sweater all the way, and his legs were spread wide, his free hand resting below his navel. 

“Shit,” Robbie moaned. His hand fished for the belt of his robe again, his mind slowly shifting into auto pilot. He let the silky fabric slip further down his shoulders, exposing himself until the robe was hanging just above his nipples, and- just to get a bit daring- he let one long, pale thigh peek out from between the bottom opening of the robe. 

He was starting to breath heavy, the thrill of exchanging the pictures with Sportacus and the delicious sensation of feeling desired making his mind a blurry canvas of lust. 

But the feeling of his control slipping also felt threatening, and just for good measure, he typed out a reply of, _Your mustache is still atrocious._

 _Oh? And what about this?_ Sportacus replied. 

Then he sent a picture that nearly had Robbie reeling. 

Sportacus was standing now, leaning against his wall, completely shirtless and with one wrist resting on his head. It was the first look Robbie had ever gotten at the elf without his typical layers of sports gear on, and it was somehow better than he’d ever imagined it himself. Sportacus was made of thick muscles that created a landscape of firm but natural contours across his body, and though he looked well built and incredibly fit, he still looked real.

There was something about it that made Robbie relax, his self confidence slowly winding its way back to the forefront of his brain. He reclined the chair, laying back and opening up his robe until he was exposed to just below his navel. He held the camera out to his side as far away as possible, then arched his back and bit his lower lip, staring into the camera and giving his best come hither look. 

_Not atrocious,_ he replied, then sent his photo.

Robbie had figured that their game would end very soon. Certainly the elf didn’t really want to go much further with Robbie Rotten, Lazytown’s resident villain who was slender and like to sleep in until past noon and curl up with a book instead of kicking a soccer ball. Sure, Sportacus liked to call Robbie his friend, as if that actually meant anything when they almost never spent time together and had almost nothing in common. He wouldn’t be surprised if Sportacus said goodnight and ended the game, or if he disappeared without another word completely.

Nothing could have prepared him for the next photo that Sportacus sent. 

It was a close up, the camera angled down at Sportacus’ pajama clad thigh. Pressing against the fabric of his cotton pants was the outline of Sportacus’ long, thick cock, which seemed impossibly hard, and the elf’s free hand grabbed it through his pants near its girthy base, showing just how big it really was. 

Robbie nearly choked on his own tongue. 

_“Fuck,”_ he groaned.

Had he really made Sportacus feel like this? It was possible the damned sports elf was just horny and capable of getting turned on by anyone willing to play with him, but if Sportacus was willing to play, this was an opportunity that Robbie was too stubborn to let go to waste. 

His own cock was hard now, tenting up his purple robe, and it’d be so easy to simply aim the camera and show Sportacus the rest of what he had to offer. But Robbie desperately didn’t want this to turn into yet another self pleasure session, even with Sportacus on the other end of the line.

“Well, this is either going to scare the boring elf off, or we’re in for a very interesting evening,” Robbie muttered. The blue elf might have listed his so called Grindr tribe due to his body type, but Robbie wondered if they could take it one step further. 

_It’s so big, daddy,_ he replied.

Once again, Sportacus- who typically hopped around town in mere seconds- took a few minutes to reply, but this time the silence made Robbie sneer, hoping he’d caught the hero off guard. 

A new text bubble popped up in the chat box with Sportacus’ reply. 

_Thank you, sweetheart. You’re very beautiful._

A little huff of surprised pleasure escaped the back of Robbie’s throat. 

_I’m beautiful, daddy?_ He replied. 

_So beautiful, gorgeous boy,_ came the reply. _Your big gray eyes, those dark eyelashes, your pouty lips. Daddy would love to see you tonight._

Robbie swallowed hard. Suddenly, the reality of it came crashing down like a ton of bricks.

_Shit. He wants to actually SEE me... Sportacus. Sportacus wants to... with ME._

Robbie was dangerously close to melting into a puddle, his secret craving for praise and a firm hand boiling to the surface of his being. In their little games they played and their arguments, Robbie typically didn’t win, but he’d never so willingly submitted to Sportacus. A small part of his brain blared out a caution signal, repeating _once you do this, you can’t go back,_ over and over again. 

But the warning was drowned out by the growing need in his groin and the longing to be touched.

_When, daddy?_

_Soon,_ Sportacus replied. _Get ready for me. Tell me when you are done._

As the seconds ticked by, Robbie’s mind quickly began slipping into the blissful sensation of submitting to someone. It had been a long while since he’d been with another man, and even longer since it had been like this. Not wanting to keep Sportacus waiting, he spun around to his collection of disguises and pressed a few buttons until his sticker vendor outfit appeared. He pulled on the orange knee socks and the shiny black shoes, but instead of putting on the button up shirt, he pulled the violet sports jacket over his bare torso, buttoning it in the middle. He found a pair of tight black underwear that rode up far enough that the bottom of his ass peeked out the bottom. Then he dabbed on a little purple eyeshadow and spread a hint of cherry red lip gloss over his lips. 

“Hmm,” he hummed, glancing at himself in the mirror, “maybe a little something more...” He picked up the circular glasses from the sticker vendor costume, then stuck his tongue out and tossed them aside. After a few flicks of the switches, he found a better pair- rectangular, black framed glasses that accentuated his eyes instead of hid them.

A purple suit jacket. Black undies. Knee socks. Dress shoes. Glasses. It was just cute enough to be dirty. 

He glanced at his phone clock. It’d been six minutes since Sportacus sent his reply. He pictured him sitting up his blimp, cock rock hard, while the elf squirmed impatiently, wondering if a reply was ever coming. 

Robbie allowed himself one last satisfied smirk before he sat down on the fluffy orange carpet in front of his chair, locking one arm around his knees. He took the picture so that Sportacus would be able to see everything- the knee socks, the tight underwear, the sports jacket with nothing underneath- then sent it with a message of, _I’m ready, daddy._

 _My good boy,_ Sportacus responded nearly immediately. _I want you to move that chair and table. Kneel on the rug until I get there._

Robbie scowled a little. _Of course Sportadweeb would make me move furniture before something like this._ He did happen to move his chair around a lot, though, so he knew he was capable of dragging it across the room and into the corner. Just for good measure, he moved the orange rug directly into the center of the room, and then he knelt down on it, crossing his arms behind his back and keeping them there.

How soon would Sportacus be here? The claws of self doubt began scraping at his psyche. Maybe Sportacus was just fucking around with him and wouldn’t show up. Or maybe the blue baffoon wouldn’t be able to understand the intensity of such a thing the way Robbie felt it, and it’d be better to call it off now.

But before Robbie could think too much, there came a sudden squeaking noise- the metal door of his lair behind the billboard being opened. There was barely a swish of air as Sportacus launched himself into the entrance, slid down the pipes, then landed with catlike grace on both feet on the floor below.

 _He’s here. He’s really here..._ thought Robbie. He pressed his eyes shut tightly, his cheek feeling red hot as quiet footsteps approached. Then a tall shadow loomed over him, and Robbie turned his head down and tried to swallow the lump that had risen in his throat.

For a moment Sportacus was silent, then he let out a low grumble of approval. “Very good,” he said. He walked in a small circle around Robbie, stopping half way to let his eyes linger over Robbie’s backside. “You look good like this,” he continued, “kneeling in front of me. I think I understand now why you are always so naughty, always misbehaving.” He stuck the toe of one blue boot out and nudged Robbie’s legs further apart. “You want my attention.” 

Robbie gasped softly, his bottom lip hanging open. “Yes, daddy,” he moaned. The word, spoken aloud, seemed to linger between them, and even Robbie was shocked at the raw need tinging his voice. 

Sportacus finished his circle, coming back to where he began. “Naughty boys get more than daddy’s attention. Do you know what they get, Robbie?”

Robbie hissed through his teeth, barley able to form the necessary words. “Punished, daddy?”

Sportacus hummed. “That’s right, Robbie. They get punished.” 

Robbie closed his mouth again to bite his lower lip, worrying it with his teeth. 

“You remember when you gave me the fake shoes? When you pretended to shine them for me?” Sportacus nudged himself closer, spreading his legs wide and crossing his arms over his chest. “You are going to shine them for me now for real, Robbie, do you hear me? And you are going to use your tongue.”

 _Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck..._ Robbie thought, clenching his hands into fists behind his back. His eyes flickered open and he glanced at Sportacus. The other man had put his hero uniform back on, the tight pants and shirt accentuating each bulge of muscle, but he’d left his hat and goggles off, his dirty blond hair combed back against his scalp in soft waves. His bright blue eyes were narrowed dangerously, their expression uncharacteristically icy rather than warm. 

Sportacus cleared his throat. “You do not want me to repeat myself, Robbie,” he said, gesturing with a tiny nod towards his feet. “And keep your hands behind your back.”

With that, Robbie spread his knees as wide as they’d go to center his balance, then slowly lowered his chest to the floor, leaning his body towards Sportacus’ left boot. Robbie’s right shoulder pressed roughly against the ground, taking the brunt of his weight. With a gulp, Robbie wetted his lips, then poked his tongue out of his mouth and made it as flat as possible. He started at the very tip of the boot, swiping his tongue across the squared toe, lapping at it a few times before making his way further back. 

Above him, Sportacus murmured a few hushed words that sounded like approval. Robbie craned his neck and licked up the red and white stripes.

“The other,” Sportacus ordered.

With a huff, Robbie hoisted himself sideways, landing with a bit of a thud on his left shoulder. His mind was turning into a blurry mess of submissive obedience as his tongue dragged longer on the right boot, soft whimpers of desire bubbling up from the back of his throat. 

“ _There_ you go,” Sportacus praised, “there’s my good boy.”

Robbie nearly wailed at the words, his cock getting stiff inside his tight black underwear. He pulled his shoulders off the ground and licked as far up the boot as he could, pushing Sportacus’ pants leg out of the way with the tip of his nose. He could hear the hero’s breathing getting heavy as well, but what he didn’t expect was the abrupt fashion in which Sportacus suddenly bent over and fisted his hand into Robbie’s hair. 

_“Ow!”_ Robbie spat, tears stinging his eyes. He snarled at Sportacus as the man hauled him to his knees, the elf’s strong hand holding the short hair at the back of Robbie’s head in a vice like grip. 

“Look what you did, pretty boy,” Sportacus crooned. “Look what you did to daddy.”

Directly in front of him was Sportacus’ hard cock, just as big and thick as Robbie had seen it in the picture, straining against the tight material of the hero’s costume. Precum had stained a wet patch into the light blue fabric, and despite the irritating burn coming from Sportacus pulling his hair, Robbie wanted nothing more than to lean foward and suck the other man’s cock down his throat. 

“Do you want to suck it?” Sportacus asked.

Robbie could already feel his mouth watering. “ _Yes_ , daddy.”

The hero made a _tsk tsk_ sound, then said, “Ask daddy the right way.”

 _Well if he’s going to play like this, then so am I..._ Robbie thought mischieviously. He turned his gaze up to Sportacus, flashing him those same big, innocent brown doe eyes that he’d shown off earlier. He pursed his lips a bit, trying to make himself look desperate. “ _Please_ , daddy?” he moaned, his voice nearly a whine. “Please let me suck your big cock?”

With an animalistic growl, Sportacus pushed Robbie’s face into his crotch, using his hair as an anchor as he rubbed the man’s cheek and mouth across his rock hard member. 

Suddenly Robbie’s head was spinning, and he wasn’t sure what to do- he was partially thrown off balance and nearly used his arms to balance himself, then in a flash saved himself, remembering that he’d not been allowed yet to take his arms from behind his back. But it seemed this usage of his face while Sportacus was still fully dressed was only momentary, for in the next instant the hero unbuckled and yanked off his belt with one hand, throwing the S buckle onto the floor. Then, finally, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his shaft. 

“Oh, _daddy_...” Robbie moaned, his voice broken by lust. Sportacus’ uncut cock was magnificent, thick and hard and nearly nine inches long, so swollen that the tip was nearly purple, with milky precum dripping slowly from the slit in a thick strand that shimmered in the low light of the underground lair. 

The grip on Robbie’s hair loosened, and he shivered as the hero brushed his fingers through Robbie’s hair in a gesture could have almost been mistaken for being tender. With one last exhale, Robbie leaned forward, opened his mouth, and took the tip of Sportacus’ cock between his lips.

Sportacus tasted like warm, clean flesh, earthy musk, and apples. There was a sweet tartness to him that made Robbie think of lemon drops, and, surprised at the flavor, he swirled his tongue around the sensitive underside of the shaft, eliciting a long moan from the other man.

“My good boy,” Sportacus said, “you may use your hands now.”

Relieved at the announcement, Robbie shimmied even closer, wrapping both hands around the base of Sportacus’ shaft. He let his drool dribble down the shaft, some of it sneaking past his grip to stream down Sportacus’ hefty ballsack. 

“That’s it, use your hands... pump it for me,” said Sportacus.

Robbie gave a little hum of pleasure and used his hands and mouth in tandem, cheeks hollowing as he created a long tunnel of slick suction for Sportacus. Then the hero began thrusting, fucking Robbie’s mouth in short, shallow thrusts. When the head of Sportacus’ cock hit the back of Robbie’s throat, Robbie instinctively tried to swallow, then gagged a bit. 

Robbie jerked back an inch, just enough to give himself some breathing room. He flushed with embarrassment, shooting a look of caution at Sportacus. “Sorry, daddy... I wasn’t ready.”

One side of Sportacus’ lips bowed up into a smirk. “Try again? We go slow this time, sweetheart. I want you to take daddy’s cock all the way down.”

Robbie took a deep breath, swallowing the excess saliva that had gathered under his tongue. Rather than respond, he simply opened his mouth wider, then steadied himself with his palms pressed flat against Sportacus’ firm thighs. 

“Look at you, my good, sweet boy,” Sportacus whispered, his fingers tracing back behind one of Robbie’s ears, caressing the sensitive patch of skin there. “Licking daddy’s cock like an ice cream cone.”

Just the thought of it made Robbie salivate, and the added lubrication helped as the first few centimeters of Sportacus’ thick cock pushed past his uvula. He paused there for a moment, knowing that as soon as he went further, he wouldn’t be able to breath. He relaxed his body as much as possible, then pressed on, his tongue lapping at the underside of the hero’s engorged member. The licking motion naturally made his throat grasp at what was being fed down it, and with that, the flared head of Sportacus’ cock popped down into his throat. 

His chest hitched in response- but Sportcus was still there, his safe, gentle anchor, who wouldn’t let any harm come to him- so Robbie pushed down further, inch by inch, the seconds seeming to slip into eternity as he breathlessly swallowed the hero down. When his nose bumped against Sportacus’ abdomen, Robbie’s eyes flew open in surprise. 

“Oh, _good job_ , sweetheart,” Sportacus said with a little chuckle that sounded like he too was surprised. His hand pushed Robbie’s head just a tiny bit further, until Robbie had to open his jaw so wide that his teeth were scraping against Sportacus’ skin. His chest was really starting to hitch now, his throat giving small spasms as his body struggled in confusion to breathe. But still he held on a moment longer, and Sportacus gave a few small half thrusts, reveling in the sensation of being swallowed. 

Then he pulled his cock out entirely, a slick, wet _pop!_ resounding as Robbie was left gasping for air. Eyes wide and wild, Robbie wiped the hanging tendrils of spit from his lips on his jacket sleeve, then was knocked backwards as Sportacus tackled him onto the carpet. 

The heavy, solid mass of Sportacus landed squarely atop him, making him sprawl out in a tangle of limbs. But rather than fight, Robbie simply let himself be pressed to the floor, his shoulder blades cushioned against his fluffy throw rug. Still panting, Robbie jerked in surprise as Sportacus grabbed his jaw between one hand, then plunged three fingers of his other hand back into Robbie’s throat. 

Sportacus pumped his fingers across the back of Robbie’s tongue, then pulled out, his hand soaked with spit, and slapped Robbie _hard_ across the face.

Robbie gasped in pain and shock, seeing white stars flash before his eyes. His glasses tumbled off his face, clattering against the ground. The sharp sting bit at his cheek for a moment, then blossomed into a heady pulsation of heat. Before he even knew what he was saying, he gasped out a feeble, “Thank you, daddy,” his hips writhing against Sportacus, his cock so hard it was nearly agony. 

“You’re welcome, my sweet boy,” Sportacus crooned. “These are so cute,” he continued, dipping a finger beneath one elastic band of Robbie’s knee sock. “So sexy, you sweet little thing.” Sportacus ran his hands along Robbie’s trembling legs, taking extra care to softly tickle behind Robbie’s knees and tease beneath the curves of his buttocks. Robbie bucked his hips, goosebumps rising along his skin.

“Tuck your knees into your chest.”

Robbie did as he was told, praying that Sportacus would finally give him some release. 

Sportacus did no such thing. The hero fished around for his belt, found it, then took from it a length of blue rope that Robbie had previously seen when everyone in Lazytown had gone camping. 

Eyes widening, Robbie’s vision finally focused enough to realize that Sportacus had an awful lot of rope hanging on the back of his belt, and he grimaced a bit when the hero began looping the rope around one of his ankles. Sportacus wrapped the rope up Robbie’s bent leg in spirals, tying a knot here or there, until Robbie’s leg was bound calf-to-thigh. Then, Sportacus started on the other leg. 

“Was I naughty, daddy?” Robbie asked.

Sportacus gave a soft, warm smile. His tying paused for a moment, and he ran the fingers of one hand down Robbie’s cheek. Robbie sighed and turned his face into the caress.  
“No, you have not been bad,” Sportacus said. “This is only for good boys. Daddy likes seeing you like this.” 

“Nervous, daddy,” Robbie whispered. And, truth be told, he was. Being tied was something he wouldn’t be able to get out of alone. He trusted Sportacus, but this was all new between them. 

“I know you are, my gorgeous boy,” Sportacus said, his voice soft. “Daddy won’t let anything bad happen, okay?” He hummed thoughtfully. “Here,” he said, taking one of Robbie’s hands in his own and leading it downwards. “Touch yourself a little. Don’t come, okay?”

Robbie nodded. “Yes, daddy,” he said, a relieved little smile appearing on his face. With the order to not come, he wouldn’t be able to do much, but he pressed the heel of his palm down onto his shaft and gave himself a little friction to enjoy. 

The light sense of pleasure lifted the tension from his time being tied, and Robbie let his head fall back on the carpet as he enjoyed the way Sportacus’ hands traveled over him in precise movement, the rope making little swishing sounds as the hero twisted it and pulled it into knots. Robbie felt snugly exposed, open but held securely in place. 

“Just one more,” Sportacus chimed. “Roll over, onto your knees, and put your hands behind your back.”

 _Oh, he really wants me immobile,_ Robbie thought, an electric charge of anticipation shooting down his spine. With Sportacus’ help, Robbie rolled onto his knees, chest back onto the floor, and put his arms behind his back. Sportacus took his third and last length of rope and cuffed Robbies’ wrists together with it. 

The stretch of his arms behind his back was both irritating and arousing. 

But what sent him nearly shooting through the floor was the sudden sensation of Sportacus’ soft, tender, wet lips on his fingertips. The hero’s warm breath caressed Robbie’s palms as Sportacus nibbled and licked at the pads of his fingers, making Robbie pant with need. 

_“Guhhh... daddy, please!”_ Robbie moaned.

“Please what?” Sportacus asked, his voice husky.

“Please... please _fuck_ me, daddy.”

Sportacus’ fingernails scraped across the sensitive flesh of Robbie’s lower back as the hero grabbed the waistband of Robbie’s black underwear and pulled them down just below his asscheeks. Sportacus pushed Robbie’s jacket up along his back, then sat back for a moment to admire the part of Robbie that he’d just exposed. 

“When is the last time you have a cock in you, Robbie?” Sportacus asked, swiping a thumb over the puckered pink hole.

Robbie lurched forward, the little flick of the hero’s finger making him squirm. “I played with my toys a few days ago,” he said. 

Sportacus hummed. “You will be stretched enough if I use my fingers?” he asked, not pressing Robbie for a further answer. 

Robbie nodded. “Yes, daddy.”

“Good,” Sportcus said, his words ghosting over Robbie’s skin as the hero leaned forward, licking a slow stripe up Robbie’s asscrack.

 _“Oh oh oh!”_ Robbie moaned.

“I would love to taste you for hours, sweetheart,” Sportacus said. The click of a lid came as he took a small bottle of lube from his belt and opened it. “But daddy feels impatient tonight.”

When Sportacus’ fingers touched Robbie’s entrace, the lubricant was slightly warmed, perhaps by elf magic or perhaps because Sportacus’ touch was naturally a few degrees warmer than a human’s. Whatever the reason, Robbie didn’t have time to ponder further as the first of Sportacus’ finger slipped inside of him.

Robbie hissed, a slight burn spreading between his legs. Sportacus pushed his finger in up to the knuckle, then slowly pulled back out, and added a second finger. He stroked and stretched until Robbie was moaning into the carpet beneath him, then added a third digit, making the thinner man whine. 

Writhing his hips in pain and pleasure, Robbie lifted his hips as high as he could, rope biting into his skin. 

Suddenly, Sportacus pulled his fingers out, leaving Robbie gaping open. A hot, red flush crept across Robbie’s cheeks, and he heard a low, possessive growl come from the back of Sportacus’ throat. 

“Good...” Sportacus groaned. His fingers wrapped around Robbie’s waist, grasping just above Robbie’s hip bones, and Robbie found himself being tugged backwards until the tip of Sportacus’ cock was pressing at his hole. 

Robbie whispered a chorus of _fucks and_ _yes yes yes’s_ as Sportacus pressed the head of his cock into Robbie’s entrance. The thick, flared head of the hero’s member sank slowly into Robbie’s ass, and Robbie bit down into the carpet, rolling his hips in circles until he felt the thickest part of Sportacus’ cock buried inside of him. 

“Yessss,” Sportacus groaned. “ _Good_ boy.” He tightened the grip he had on Robbie’s hips, pushing his cock deeper, the slow creep of burning pleasure digging into Robbie until Sportacus was fully sheathed inside of him.

The grip of Sportacus’ hands on his hips, the rope binding him in place, the feel of the hero’s balls resting against his ass- it was enough to make Robbie’s eyes roll back into his head.

Sportacus started with long, slow thrusts, pulling his cock almost all the way back out, the sensitive flesh of Robbie’s pucker rippling across Sportacus’ slick, lubed shaft. Then Sportacus hit Robbie in just the right place, making Robbie cry out in pleasure. 

“Right there, gorgeous boy?” Sportacus huffed, sounding strangely out of breath. 

“ _Yes_ , daddy,” Robbie whined. 

Sportacus continued, thrusting to hit Robbie’s prostate, until Robbie’s cock was leaking precum, wet pearls of white liquid dribbling down from his slit. 

A white blur of pleasure was taking over Robbie’s mind, blotting out any other thoughts. His entire world was nothing but Sportacus- the touch, the sound, the scent of the man- as years of fleeting little touches, brief seconds of eye contact, and deep pangs of longing finally culminated in Robbie moaning incoherently into his own living room rug while Sportacus fucked him. 

Sportacus sped up, his thrusts quicker and more shallow, his hands gripping even harder on Robbie’s hips. He was saying something under his breath, something Robbie couldn’t understand- perhaps in his damn elf language- but it was deep and guttural and made Robbie feel even more pliant under Sportacus’ demanding touch.

 _“Nnnnn, Ten,_ Robbie moaned. 

Sportacus seemed to pause- his hips slowed for a moment, and Robbie thought perhaps there’d be another slap, or a spanking, but then Sportacus folded himself over Robbie’s back, heavy but gentle, and buried his nose in between Robbie’s shoulder blades. One of Sportacus’ hands came to support himself beside Robbie’s ear, and the other snuck down and, fingers splayed, pressed themselves below Robbie’s navel. Robbie was absolutely surrounded by the man. Sportacus was above him and below him, inside of him, his breath ghosting over Robbie’s skin. 

Then Sportacus started to talk again, and Robbie thought he might shatter.

Robbie had not a single fucking clue was Sportacus was saying- the hero almost never spoke in his first language- but Sportacus’ tone of voice was absolutely filthy. Panting, hanging on to every syllable grinding its way out of the hero’s throat, Robbie fucked back on Sportacus’s cock, held steady by the other man’s arm beneath him. It was lucky, Robbie thought to himself, that his lair was deep underground, because their voices were echoing off the high ceiling, and Sportacus was thrusting fast enough now that Robbie could hear skin slapping against skin. 

“Daddy,” Robbie whined, “I’m close.”

“Daddy first,” Sportacus growled. Then he absolutely fucked Robbie, holding his hips in a vice grip as he pounded into Robbie’s ass, hammering against the taller man’s prostate. 

Electric currents of pleasure raced through Robbie’s limbs, purrs and murmurs and sharp exhales punctuating his litany of _oh daddy daddy daddy_. 

A moment later, Sportacus slammed one last time into Robbie and then stilled, his cock filling Robbie’s ass with thick ropes of hot cum. 

Robbie felt himself be filled, nearly coming from the sensation alone, and when Sportacus pulled out, the sensation was blissful, and the sloppy wet sound was raunchy and obnoxious and wonderful.

“My good boy...” Sportacus praised, drawing his fingertips down Robbie’s spine and sending a shiver through the other man. “...let daddy suck you.” The hero flipped Robbie back over, but before Robbie could look at the other man, there was a mouth on his cock, and then Sportacus took Robbie down his throat.

Robbie groaned, back arching, as he came a few seconds later, the world blacking out around him. 

When he came to again, he opened his eyes to see Sportacus gazing down at him. Robbie blushed, feeling suddenly too exposed, and turned his head away. But Sportacus put a hand on Robbie’s cheek, turning Robbie’s head back to him. 

“You are so very beautiful,” Sportacus said softly. “You are okay?”

Robbie snorted. “I’m perfectly fine, Sportadork.”

Sportacus laughed, but there was something sad about it. “So, back to that name already, are we?”

Robbie quieted. The moment between them was cooling, and Robbie knew there was a danger of it going chilly... but he wasn’t entirely sure what to do. His instincts told him to turn it to ice- to roll his eyes and kick Sportacus out, to act like it was all just a fuck- but he was still tied up, and he knew his emotions would be tangled up in knots long after Sportacus took away the ropes. 

And Sportacus, always the one in control, seemed to be switching over into crisis recovery mode already. Silently, his hands were untying the ropes, kneeding out the tension in Robbie’s limbs. He freed Robbie’s arms first, and Robbie ran a hand through his own disheveled hair, his eyes flickering around from pipe to pipe on the ceiling above them, unsure of where to settle. Finally, Sportacus freed his legs and began rubbing his calves. 

“Feels nice,” Robbie whispered. 

“You want these off?” Sportacus asked, his voice measured, as he ran a finger under the band of one of Robbie’s sock.

Robbie shrugged. “I like them.”

Finally, Sportacus gave a small smile. “So do I.” He swallowed a lump that had seemed to form in his throat, then fished around at the side of his belt, opening a small pouch and taking out a tiny square of chocolate that was wrapped in gold foil. A bit sheepishly, he held it up and said, “I brought this for you.”

Damn it, Robbie thought, as a smirk crossed his face, he knows how to get to me. Biting his lower lip and giving the most sultry gaze he could muster up at the moment, he looked into Sportacus’ eyes and said, “Thank you, daddy.”

But when Robbie reached for the chocolate, Sportacus pulled it back. The hero hesitated a moment, then, slowly, Sportacus opened the foil, lifted the square of chocolate to his mouth... and carefully placed the edge of it between his front teeth, clamping it there. 

Staring back into Robbie’s eyes, the chocolate between his teeth slurring his voice just a bit, Sportacus said, “Kiss me?”

Robbie’s eyebrows raised. “Won’t you _pass out_?”

Sportacus gave him a smarmy wink. 

That made Robbie laugh for real- a bubbling, long laugh that he’d never before let escape in front of Sportacus, “Are you for real, Sportakook?” He sighed. “All right. But not on my floor.”

“Chair?” Sportacus suggested, nodding toward the fuzzy orange chair. 

Robbie felt something strange curl deep in his belly. It was a feeling that was a little uncertain, a little excited, a little bitter, and a little sweet all at once. 

Together, they stripped off their remaining clothes and got onto the chair, curling around each other as Robbie pulled a blanket over them. Eyes going wide, Robbie ran his fingers down Sportacus’ chest, his mind threatening to get lost again as he watched the rise and fall of Sportacus’ breath. 

Sportacus placed a finger under Robbie’s chin and lifted his head back up, the chocolate still held between the hero’s teeth. 

Robbie’s tongue nervously traced his lower lip. Then he leaned in, lips parting, and he tasted chocolate and sex and Sportacus. 

The two of them kissed until, quite suddenly, Sportacus was asleep, snoring against Robbie. 

Robbie smiled, tucked his head into Sportacus’ shoulder, and let himself drift off.


End file.
